torchwood_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Anwen Williams
Anwen Williams is the daughter of Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams. She is the newest member of Torchwood. She is played by Katie Mcgrath. Biography Early Life Gwen discovered that she was pregnant with Anwen when Clement McDonald "smelled" her pregnancy. Later she was used Torchwood technology to confirm her pregnancy. After Anwen was born, she lived in hiding with her parents in Wales. She visited her grandfather in Cardiff with her parents, where Rhys convinced Gwen not to investigate the Miracle, by suggesting that Anwen could live forever. Later, when her house was under attack, she escaped with her parents, Jack Harkness and Rex Matheson before they were all extradited to America on Rex's orders. Shortly afterwards, Anwen, along with her father and grandmother, was kidnapped, and used as leverage to force Gwen to turn in Jack Harkness. Fortunately, Andy Davidson, along with several other police officers soon arrived and rescued Anwen and the others. Anwen's mother soon was deported from America and returned to Wales. Anwen stayed at home with her family and soon met Oswald Danes, who picked her up after breaking into her house. For obvious reasons, Anwen's mother did not feel comfortable with Anwen being held by a man who had been sentenced to death for raping and murdering a child. She attacked Oswald. Now a toddler, Anwen witnessed her mother lose control in a Swansea supermarket, punching a security guard. Life before Torchwood Anwen dropped out of collage after only three weeks much to her parents annoyance. She moved in with her boyfriend and became somewhat of a squatter. It wasn't until that her boyfriend kicked her out that Anwen was forced to do something. This something involved looking for a job. On the job hunt, Anwen literally runs into a man and is held at gunpoint. Anwen in turn defended herself, stepping on his foot, elbowing his stomach and biting his wrist. Jack comprehends the man whom turns out to be an alien. He soon takes Anwen back to Torchwood 5 to get her checked out in order to make sure the bite(ing) didn't effect her. Afterwards upon having the test results, Jack offers her a drink to which she turns down. Anwen explains her mother taught her ti never except a drink from strangers. Ever. Jack, very much impressed instead gives her an ultimatum, takes the retcon or join Torchwood and leave her old life behind. Anwen simply responds "What life?" Life in Torchwood It turned out that the alien Anwen had bitten and mistakenly gravely injured, was a Slitheen. A slitheen that was carrying a child within it. The husband Slitheen, extremely angry, targeted Anwen and would've killed her if not for Clay. Early Carrier Anwen's first mission consisted of a string of disappearances with people falling back in time. Jack at first believed them to be weeping angels and the rest of the team agreed, all except Anwen. Anwen didn't believe so because she believed there could not be any statues in a supermarket. No matter what. This turns out to be true when she runs into Captain John Hart. He sends her back in time not knowing she was Torchwood and underestimating how furious her parents would be. Gwen forces him to bring Anwen back, something Anwen wasn't aware of because of Gwen's wishes. Back in time Anwen encountered others whom John sent back. They all tried to figure out why John choose them to be sent back. When Anwen and them are confronted by knights, Anwen accidentally insults them and is forced to dual. She he.d her own until the knight cheated, just as she was about to die was when she transported back. Anwen attempts to prove to Jack and the team that it is not weeping angels. Jack only starts to believe her after she recites Captain John Hart's name and appearance. Jack, worried, forces Anwen and the others to stay at the hub. Disappearance Learning the Truth Family Revelation Gwen Jack Category:Torchwood Five Personal Personality Anwen displays a spirited, quick-witted and compassionate nature. She is considered by many to be very beautiful and attracts the attention of numerous men. However, Anwen proves to be both beautiful and capable; she is also fiery and independent and will not hesitate to stand up to Jack. When necessary, she also displays her courage and ability as a fighter, always intervening to stand up for what she feels is right. Like Gwen, she too is very stubborn, and when Jack told Gwen that he lost a bet against Anwen, Gwen told him that he should have known better than to mess with her. Relationships Romantic Lane Tyler Clay Devon Friends Jack Harkness Judie Taleki Family Gwen Copper Rhys Williams Behind the Scenes Category:Torchwood Five Personal